As is well known and understood, one of the problems associated with tropospheric transmission systems is the large loss factor present, along with the accompanying signal distortion. In an attempt to obtain sufficient signal strengths to operate over ranges as much as 100 miles, and more, a form of space diversity using multiple antennas is most commonly used. However, and as is also widely known, usually not more than two or three antennas are ever employed, because of their relatively large size and rather expensive costs for use in such transmissons. Attempts at using frequency diversity have proven not to be too successful, generally, partly due to the characteristics of the tropospheric medium, in causing not-infrequent outages due to signal fades and because of the arrangements utilized in combining together the several time-delayed signal receptions. These factors make the tropospheric transmission system particularly vulnerable in a high jamming interference environment.